Nothing's Impossible
by IAmDivergent246
Summary: Something different has happened that not many people may understand. Tris and Four, they are actually two of the very few people that can sort of relate to my situation, and they seem to actually be able to help me when I come to a point where I can fix something myself. My name is Scott Eaton, and this is my new beginning, where nothing is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the thing everyone. I had to make this new story for two reasons:**  
><strong>-I am at a slight road block with my other story "Next To You" <strong>  
><strong>-This gives me another opportunity to write something else besides continuing to write about all the same people like I did in "Story Time" and the sequel "Next To You"<strong>

**Btw, this is a kind of re-written version of this chapter, because for some reaqson I felt like I couldn't contiue writting until I found the one thing that I felt the needs to be fixed.**  
><strong>So, without making you all waiting even longer to get to reading the story,(that is if anyone read this little author's not that I keep ranting on about,) I hope you enjoy this new story.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :D<strong>

***I don't own Divergent, except the books.**

**Chapter 1**

**Scott's POV**

People everywhere tell me that I have an extremely active imagination. And this is because I have a very active family that does anything and everything together. Except for the fact that I only have this type of family because I transferred form Amity, to Dauntless. Two very different factions compared to one another. My name is Scott Eaton, and I now live with Tris and Tobias Eaton, aka, Four and Six.

Now I know that 14 year olds aren't allowed to leave their factions to another of their choice until they are 16 years old and are at the choosing ceremony. But my situation was different and that allowed me to leave at a younger age than the others. Even though my family was in Amity, there was trouble going on between my parents and I. And eventually one thing lead to another, I was moved away from my family and friends to Dauntless. Where I met with Max, one of the five Dauntless leaders, and put me with the Eaton family. And so that's where everything begins.

…Great, Steven's coming, so before he barges into my room and steals this book, I gotta wrap this up now. Until next time, S.E.

**So… that's the start of a new story. Something new and not related to the other things that I've written. Hopefully I make this one as good as what I have already made and I hope that you like it. So please, read, review, PM me, and I'll update when I can. Later! :D P.s, this first chapter was just a small entry that I has Scott make in a book of his, but the whole story isn't told in the form of some journal entrty or something. Ok, Later! (again) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter two. I know that I've been gone for a while and I have't really written anything since like, what, last year? Yeah, it's been a long time. But all i'm gonna say is that I've been dealing with stuff, so that has kinda stopped my writting flow I guess. Also, the slight lack of motivation from you awesome reader/writers out there and not really telling me what you all wanted to happen next in "NTY" or had any other request ideas so that didn't really help me come back faster either.**

**But oh well, I'm back now, and hopefully for a while with no disappearences. I hope you all at least somewhat like this new story of mine, and like I said, it means a lot to me when you wonderful people read/review or even PM me your comments and/or ideas that you'd like to state or see happen next. So, without any more waiting, here is the next chapter of "Nothing's Impossible".**

***The song for this chapter will be "Battle Scars" by Lupe Fiasco (Another thing that I do not own, btw everyone :P )**

**Chapter 2**

**Scott's POV**

_... I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched,_

_I wish I could stop loving you so much_

_Cause I'm the only one tryin' to keep us together..._

_... I wisht that the good out weighed the bad_

_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over..._

I can't stop looking at my tattoo that was inked on my forearm by the best tattooist around, Tori. But don't tell Bud that, I like his work, but I just seem to like Tori's just a bit more. It's part of one of my favorite songs, "Battle Scars", that I have on my iPod. Funny how one little tattoo can mean so much to someone and explain a big story.

"Scott, let's go. The train is going to be coming in about 10 minutes." Four says from the kitchen where he and Tris are washing the dishes from our breakfast.

"I know, I'm almost ready." I yell from my bedroom down the hall. As I bolt into the kitchen to get a water bottle for the day, I go up to Four and secretly tell him in his ear, "We are still on for training and tattoos later, right?"

He just looks at me with a smirk on his face. "You're on." and with that he flicks my ear and Tris cathes him right after he did it too.

"Guys, come on. Scott, you're gonna be late. Move it." she tosses me my water bottle, and I'm out the door and running through the halls to the tracks in a matter of seconds.

PAGE BREAK

Going to school for only seven hours a day is something that gets the better of everyone. Whenever you turn the corner to avoid someone or a group of people who think that are better than everyone else, and then there is always others like that, or slightly like them, around the next. I'm just glad that I have music as my first class of the day. That is one of my favorite classes, right next to art, of my schedule here at Faction High. There is always something that happens in a day that I can either draw or play music about to express my thoughts when I don't really talk in school much.

"Yo, Scott. Where's your girl at?" my best friend, Damien says, as he walks over to me at my locker with his arm around his girlfriend, Sam's, shoulder while we just laugh and do our normal handshake.

"No idea. I just got here. Should be here in a little while I guess." I tell them after I throw my basket ball in my locker. I'm actually kinda surprised that thing fits in there.

We walk off to our separate classes until we have science together; Damien, Sam, Shay and I, right before lunch. Who would've thought that all four of us would actually have at least one class together. I wouldn't have, thats for sure, I don't know about them though. So, as I mind my own business while everyone else talks to eachother and I'm just reading a book, someone puts their arms around my neck. I'm about to turn around and punch them, that is, until that person puts there mouth near my ear and whispers "Sup, Scott"

I turn my head around as much as I can while im trapped in there arms, I can just barely see Shay with an evil yet playful smirk on her face. She winks at me, and right before I lean back and tilt my head up to kiss her, someone talks. "Alright guys, save it for another time." We both look forward and see out teacher, Mr. Jackson looking at us like we were doing something terrible. Shay and I just laugh and take our seats next to each other at out lab desk, where we have different chemicals and tools lined up along each of the 8 desk around the room.

"Fine," we say at the same time. Then, just because it's me, I make some smart remark. "Teach us whatever you need to, but that's not gonna be helpful for me for what I have planned for another time." and I say that last part when I look at Shay with a smirk on my face. She slightly blushes, and just continues writing notes from the front board into her notebook for the assignment.

"Scott Ea..."

"Shut up." I cut him off. I never let one of my teachers say my full last name because I don't want people to know who my parents are and go around saying that I look nothing like them and make some stupid comments. But I do think that I shouldn've have told my teacher to shut up out loud and so aggressively.

"That's it. Go to the office. I'll be calling them and let them know that you're on your way. And from there they will decide what to do with you." he says as he dials the office's number on the phone and looks at me while he waits for someone on the other end to answer.

I scoff, slam my books closed and just carelessly shove them into bmy bag. When I get up from my chair, I didn't realize that Shay had her hand on mine until I look at her, with still angry eyes, and see some hurt in her eyes. Only then when I look down I see her hand slowly falling back to its place on the desk and I regret aggressively pulling my hand from her grasp. However, I'm still kinda mad, so I kind of angrily say "Sorry," without looking at her as I zip up my bag and slam the door shut after I leave the room on my way to the front office.

PAGE BREAK

As I wait in the front office for Four, aka, my Dad, I just sit there drawing up a new tattoo that I want to get later after my private training lesson with him.

"What did you do this time?" I look up and see someone that deffinitely isn't my dad. Tris, aka, Mom.

"I made some smart remark to a teacher, then I told him directly to shut up." I say looking back at my drawing. I hear her sigh, and through my peripheral vision, I see her put one of her elbows in her hand with her arm across her chest and her eyes closed.

She doesn't look up when she says, "Let's go." and she starts walking to the doors and back to our car in the parking lot. I shove my sketch pad and shove that into my bag too, and angrily walk to the car and sit in the front seat and put my headphones in and play music loud enough so I don't hear what she has to say, mostly about what happened in school.

Suddenly, I feel one of my ear buds beig pulled out of my ear, and I look around and see that Tri-Mom, is lookig at me with an annoyed look. "You didn't hear a single word I said did you?"

I shake my head while I look out the window, waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Scott, you need to listen to me. But you obviously won't do so in the car, so I'll waiting until we get back home and you and your Dad will talk while I'll be picking up Steven from the middle school ok?" Again, I told say anything, just nod my head and put my headphones back on, but before I press play on my iPod, I hear her sight for the second time today, and we star driving again. But I really jsut keep thinking about Shay's face and slight pain she must have felt and i just angrilly took my hand away from hers and didn't even apologize to her face.

Now it's my turn to sigh, and just close my eyes, tapping my feet to the beat of the music.

**End that's the end of chapter 2. I hoped you like it and I also hope that its a long enough chapter to sort of amke up for the long abscence from the fandom world and the awesome people that inhabit it, lol. Ok, you all know the drill by now, I hope. Read, review, PM me, and until next time, Later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've noticed something, and I thought I'd kind of point it out to all of you. I write my fanfictions because I like to, as I'm sure many of you do as well. But it actually does help me, and probably some other writers out there, when you awesome people actually read/review my stories, and/or even PM me anything you want about anything that's going on for the story, heck, even whatever you want to talk about at all. I don't mind. But when I post some new story and add a couple chapters to it, I'd kind of appreciate the fact that there are still some cool people out there that at least can take not even five minutes to just tell me what they like/dislike about the story or a specific chapter.**

**Now that I'm done ranting and getting all that out there, onto chapter 3. And remember people, your reviews and such actually do help me become a better writer, and I'm sure it also helps those other brilliant writers out there.**

***I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant. Just the copies of the books, but Veronica Roth actually owns them all originally :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

"Tobias, you need to talk to him. This is, what, the third time he's been sent home from school because of his mouth and temper. One of these days he's going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person, and he's going to get himself into major trouble." I tell Tobias when we are in the dinning hall while grabbing a few cans of soda for later while we watch a movie. He just sighs and nods. I don't think he's listening, so I gently grab his shirt collar and pull his face down and connect his lips to mine. He shocked for a second, but quickly replies. After a few seconds, I let him go.

"I heard you loud and clear, Trissy" he smirks at me. I give him a slightly annoyed look, but it's gone in a matter of a couple of seconds.

"Fine, then what did I just say?"

"You said that you wanted me to talk with Scott about his mouth and getting himself in trouble, and that if he someday says the wrong thing to the wrong person, he's going to get himself into major trouble." He smirks at me after putting a slice of chocolate cake on his and my plate. I nod, and we are off towards our apartment.

When we get inside, we see Steven and Scott, at the kitchen table, and they are both working on their homework. Tobias and I just go sit on the couch and watch a movie while the boys are hard at work.

"Scott, can you help me with this please?" Steven asks. He's always been so polite, and almost always using his manners. I smile to myself a little.

"Sure. What is it?" Scott says.

"Well, you're into music more than I am, so I think you could help me with this. If I have this note a full colored circle with the line going down, on the first string, I guess, thent that would make the note an F right?"

"Ya, that's right. and the note above that is G, and the note under the F, where it's in the space of the first and second lines you see, is E. Well, it is for guitar anyways, I'm not so sure about for other instruments. You are learning guitar right?"

"Ya, I am."

"Ok, good. I didn't wanna give you the wrong information for the wrong instrument," They both laugh and then they are silent for a while longer until. Steven speaks again.

"Ok, I'm finished with my homework then. Thanks Scott for the help."

"No, problem. I'm finished too, so I guess that means we finished at the same time then huh buddy?" Steven replies with a little 'Yep' and then he's off to his room to do... whatever it is Steven does. Video games I'm guessing. Soon after that, I start to focus back on the movie again with my head resting on Tobias' chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulder holding me close to his side, and soon I start to fall asleep just like that.

PAGE BREAK

**Tobias' POV**

After Tris and I fell asleep during the movie by accident, I carry her to bed bridal style, and lay her down under the blankets. When I look at the clock, it's 11:00pm, so, since I can't go back to sleep for a while, I decide to get a cup of water and read the paper for a little bit from yesterday until I get the one for today later on. But as I'm sitting there at the kitchen table, the silence is broken by some talking coming from down the hall.

Going past my room, I know it's not Tris talking or wathing TV, and I definitely know it's coming from Steven's room, so that's off the list. There is only one other room left, Scott's. I stand outside the door for a little bit to hear what he's watching, or what he's talking about if he's on his phone or laptop to video chat with one of his friends.

"Shay, come on. I said I was sorry so many times." So he's talking to Shay. I wonder what he's sorry for.

"That's not the point Scott. That's what, the third time that you've done that while I was trying to calm you down so you go ad say something like that, but you did it anyways, and you didn't even apologize to my face. You just kept shoving all your stuff in your bag, and slammed the door on your way out." I hear him and her sigh, oddly at the same time. "Scott... I just don't know how much more I can take of this. You don't seem to realize that how much I hurt when I can't be that one thing you need to help you calm down when you go off, running your mouth and getting yourself in trouble."

"So... What are you saying? Please don't say what I think you're gonna say."

Silence.

And it's not a calm silence, it's one of those that could be cut in one swift and painful moment if something was said.

"We're taking a break Scott. I'm not breaking up with you, but I do think that we need a break from each other for a while. Because I really don't think I can handle your constant change of mood from calm and sweet, to being a smart mouth, to just plain aggressive right now for something stupid."

"What he was saying wasn't stupid. It was about something that I don't want mentioned."

"And I'm sure he didn't know it then, but whatever it was, most likely didn't need the kind of reaction you gave him. Goodbye Scott."

Then all I hear is a beeping form a line that went dead.

**There you have it people. Three chapters uploaded in the amount of two days. Now, as a gift for being patient, i hope, during my absence, I have a contest up for all of you. The sixth person (yes, it's like one of those radio commercials where it would be like the seventh caller would win tickets to a live show or something) to send me a review, or even a PM counts, will be the first person to be able to have there choice of character mentioned in the next chapter or so in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm a little disapointed right now :( No one reviewed or even said a tiny thing in a review or PM, so I have absolutely no way of knowing if anyone likes this story or not. I dont really have much to write in this authors note because I am kinda speechless right now. Also, since no reviews were made, there will most likey not be anyone earning there chance to have their own character mentioned in a chapter of this story. **  
><strong>P.s., I left a short AN on my story, "Next To You" so please take a look at that either before or after you read this chapter. which ever order doesn't matter.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, onto chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>*I do not own anything from the Divergent series but the copies of the books and movie<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias' POV**

After I heard the line go dead from Scott's laptop, I take this as an apportunity to talk to Scott about the problem that he caused at school that got him sent home early.  
>I knock on his door. "Scott, it's me. Can I come in?" there is no response except for the shuffling around and I hear the screen of his laptop being closed and put on his desk. A couple seconds later he says I can enter his room.<p>

"Scott, were you just on your laptop at..." I look at his clock on his side table. "2:46 (hehe, had to put my name numbers, sorry :P ) in the morning?" I use this as an excuse to start off a conversation.

"Uh, no I-" he stops short then sighs. "Ya, I was on my laptop. I know I'm not supposed to use it past 12:00pm, but I had to take care of something." He says as he adjusts his balnkets and stuff on his table, doing anyhting so he doesn't look at me.

"What was so important that you had to care of at this early in the morning?" I ask, bringing his desk chair towards his bed and just waiting for him to actually look at me. Stubborn kid he is, that's for sure.

"Nothing To-Four-dad." he sighs, clearly frustrated. Ever since the beginnging when he got here, he never felt really comfortable calling Tris and I as 'Mom' or 'Dad' for some reason. Suddenly he sighs again, but loudly this time, and just flops on his back on his bed, looking at the ceiling with his posters of his favorite Dauntless fighters.

"I was talking with Shay. She says that she thinks we should take a break form each other for a while because of what happened as school that got me sent home early." he pauses. "Says she doesn't know how much more she can take of my attitude when someone says something that I don't like or don't want talked about. But it's not my fault." This time her finally looks at me but he doesn't continue.

"Scott, what's not your fault?" I askes, clearly confused.

"I don't see how she can't much more of my acting out or something when she isn't the one dealing with what I am dealing with!" he says, and now he is starting to yell. Now I see what Tris and Shay are talking about. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, why don't you try to get some sleep. Since it's Saturday now, we'll take a walk around the pit and do stuff, take your mind off things for a while and then we can talk when you're ready. But eventually, if you don't start the conversation, I will myself. Deal?" I hold out my hand towards him.  
>He does nothing but stare at the ceiling for a couple more seconds, and then he finally shakes my hand.<p>

"Deal."

"Good night Scott." I say when i shut off his lamo and start to close his door.

"Night." is all he says before he turns to face the wall and doesn't say another word.

I walk back to mine and Tris' room and get under the blankets. Gently wrapping my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"How'd it go?" She says, me not expecting her to be awake at this time.

"I thought you were sleeping." I say as I lean over her to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her smirked mouth, then finally on her lips. She kisses me back instantly. But obviously too tired to make anything more of this simple kiss.

"Well, I was. But that was until I heard a very loud, and angry sigh, come from down the hall. And then I heard the two of you talking. So I figured that you fnally dtarted to talk to him." she kisses me again. "Have you found out what his problem is?"

"Not really." I say as I adjust my pillows and get comfortable again under the blankets. "I only found out why he was so angry. Not the being sent home early part yet."

"And...?" she asks, clearly wanting to know more, because she practically climbed on top of me and just lays on my fest looking me in the eyes.

"Shay said that she thinks the two of them need a little break from each other for a while. Like, she doens't know if she can't handle Scott's outbursts when he gets angry over something." I sigh. "Eventually we'll all figure something out. For now, I'm tired, so I'm going to go back to sleep." With that being said, I kiss Tris one more time before we both decide to go back to sleep for the rest of the morning until ourt alarms go off again.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Scott's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

When I wake up in the morning, all I hear is that stupid alarm clock. I unwilligly get out of bed, and turn it off and head down the hall for some breakfast. But it's not until I see Four again that I remeber that we didn't get our tattoos like he said we would yesterday.

"Morning, Scott." he says, not looking up from his paper and drinking his coffee.

"Morning. Hey, I just remembered. You and I didn't go for our tattoos like you said we would." I tell him as I'm pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

He sighs. "That's because you were sent home early for your attitude." he says as he gets up to wash his plate and coffee cup. "I'll think about us going later, but for now." he looks over at me and I do the same. "Go get dressed, and meet me in the training room. Long morning ahead of us." and with that, he just goes back to his room. Probabky to get ready I suppose.

Ten minutes later, we are finsihed setting things up in the training room. Mainly a few punching bags and targets for throwing knives.

"When do I get to earn to shoot a gun?" I ask.

"When you get to initiation. No one, that's not older than 16, that is, is allowed to shoot guns until initiation. Dauntless born or not. Those are the rules." he says, after he finished putting away mine and his punching bags.

"Fine." And with that, we leave the training room for the day and head to lunch. Right now I'm so glad it's Saturday, I don't have to go back to school for two days and deal with people.  
>After lunch, Four says he's gonna go back to the apartment, and that I can just walk around and do whatever I want until later when we get our tattoos, finally. So, I take this as an oportunity to go to the tattoo place and see Tori giving someone a tattoo.<br>"Hey, Tori."

"Hi, Scott. What brings you here?" she asks, neve3r looking up from her work.  
>I just walk around and look at the many different designs. "Fo- Dad and I are getting tattoos latetr, and now I'm just looking around, seeing if I find anything I like. But I might get one that I have in my sketch book."<p>

"Cool. Why don't you go and get it, and I'll see if I can do it later if you decide you want your own drawing." Again, without looking away from the tattoo she inks onto someone's shoulder.

"I was actually going to do things with some friends for a little while, but I just stopped by to say hi and take a quick look around. Later when I come back I'll bring it with me." I tell her as I head to the door. But not before looking back to see if she nods or not. And she does and waves with one hand and I head out in search of Damien, doing who knows what around here.

As I walk around the pit for a while, and eventually through the halls, I hear someone yelling. And then another person yells back. But I'd recognize those voices anywhere. Damien and... Shay? I turn the corner and follow their voices and see the two of them yelling back and forth at each other. Over what though, I have no idea since I'm just now only hearing part of their conversation. I make sure too keep myself hidden behind the wall so they don't know I'm there.

"And that gives you a right to break up with him?! I've known him for a year longer than you have, so I know what's going on in his life. So I doubt you have a real reason to do this to him." Damien says.

"First of all, I didn't actually break up with him, we're just taking a break." Shay says, her voice steady but gradualy increasing into a yell. "Secondly, I really don't care that you've known him for one year longer than me. I'm the one dating him so I have the right to know what's going on without being yelled at for wanting to know something or accused for trying to settle things between us!" Now she is fully yelling at him. But the next thing I hear happen surprises me.

_Smack!_

I turn the corner so fast, that I actually almost hit my face into the wall. But I focus fast enough to see Damien's face bright red, and Shay, with her hand on the side of her face, shocked like no tomorrow. And she's not the only one who's shocked. Damien, my best friend, just hit my girlfriend. And that's when I finally decide to speak up.

**"What. The hell. Did you do?"**  
><strong>And there's your cliffy for this chapter. What happens next is anyone guess. Anyways, I really hope you all at least kind of like this chapter. So pleasr read, review, PM me and tell me what you guys think. Later! :D<strong>


End file.
